Prométeme que seguiremos siendo hermanos
by claudia kapranos
Summary: Gouenji se convierte en el consuelo de Fubuki cuando éste se siente desdichado y solo. Fubuki se enamora poco a poco de él, muy a pesar de que Gouenji no siente lo mismo.
1. Lluvia

**I**

**Lluvia**

-¡Gouenji! ¡Someoka no me quiere! ¡Ya no me quiere!

Fubuki abrazaba fuertemente a Gouenji y se desgarraba llorando a más no poder en él.

Gouenji lo miraba petrificado.

Nunca había visto a Fubuki tan destrozado.

Ambos estaban en el medio de un parque ahora solitario. La lluvia empezaba a volverse cada vez más fuerte.

-Cálmate Fubuki. -Empezaba a decir Gouenji dándose cuenta de su situación. -Ven, vamos a casa. Me lo contarás todo y verás que todo se solucionará.

Gouenji tomó a Fubuki del brazo y lo condujo hasta su casa, a escasos diez minutos del parque cada vez más lleno de niebla.

Gouenji y Fubuki solían ser hermanastros.

Hacía diez años el padre de Fubuki y la madre de Gouenji habían iniciado una relación, y tras haber contraído un matrimonio que duró cerca de tres años; se separaron y quedaron en malos términos.

Más sin embargo, Fubuki y Gouenji se seguían frecuentando.

Se habían convertido en hermanos y solían quererse y cuidarse mucho.

Gouenji era dos años mayor que Fubuki. Era reservado y seguro de sí mismo. Solía aconsejar al pequeño y tímido Fubuki y lo ayudaba a que tuviera más confianza en sí mismo.

Fubuki era una criatura curiosa y bella, y solía ser enamoradiza y sensible.

Hacía un par de años que había comenzado una relación con un sujeto de la edad de su hermanastro.

Gouenji sabía perfectamente las preferencias de su pequeño hermano; se tenían mucha confianza el uno al otro y se respetaban por sobre todas las cosas, aún cuando de los respectivos padres de ambos no volvieron a saber nada.

Aunque aquel sujeto a Gouenji no parecía agradarle mucho.

No le simpatizaba, aunque parecía amar a Fubuki y se lo demostraba en su presencia y sin ella; Someoka no era del agrado entero del frío hermanastro de Shirou.

Muchas veces se lo hacía saber, pero a Gouenji le importaba la felicidad de su hermano y sólo por ello aprobaba aquella desagradable relación. Someoka le parecía un sujeto insensible y brusco para alguien tan delicado y amoroso como Fubuki.

Sin embargo, no intervino.

Hasta ahora.

Fubuki lloraba a más no poder. Su rostro estaba completamente rojo y su cabello alborotado. Lucía demacrado y sus hermosos ojos verdes, siempre brillantes y llenos de amor; ahora estaban marchitos y opacos.

Gouenji y él se sentaron en el sofá al lado de la chimenea, en aquella pequeña y modesta casa propiedad de Shuuya.

-Dime, qué fue lo que pasó.

-Someoka, me dejó. ¡Me dejó por otro! ¡Por alguien mejor que yo! ¡Ya no me quiere! ¡Soy tan poca cosa!

-No digas esas cosas. -Gouenji comenzaba a irritarse. Sabía que Someoka era un perfecto patán.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Él me lo dijo! -Fubuki chilló encolerizado. -¡Me cambió por otro y me pegó!

-¡¿Qué acabas de decir? -Los ojos de Gouenji relampaguearon.

-¡Someoka me pegó! ¡Me pegó! ¡Me abofeteó y arrojó al suelo! ¡Me dijo que no valía la pena! ¡Que merecía algo mejor que yo! -Y echó a llorar tanto que casi se queda sin aire.

Gouenji se llenó de ira.

-Escúchame bien Fubuki, nada de lo que te dijo ese bastardo es cierto. -Lo tomó de los hombros fuertemente. -Está equivocado, solamente sabe decir estupideces.

Fubuki negó con la cabeza intentando contener el llanto.

-¡Fubuki veme a los ojos! -Gouenji lo tomó de la barbilla y le alzó el rostro.

Lo miró a los ojos, y se enfureció más al ver su alegría diezmada, y sus ojos convertidos en vacío.

Debajo del ojo izquierdo de Fubuki; un moretón empezaba notarse una vez que se le retiraba el húmedo cabello del rostro.

-Soy tan poca cosa. -Decía. -Tan poca cosa.

-Iré a poner a ese bastardo en su lugar. -Gouenji se puso de pie completamente decidido.

-¡NO! -Chilló Fubuki aferrando fuertemente a Gouenji de la cadera. -¡No vayas Gouenji! ¡Te hará daño!

-No lo hará, no lo permitiré.

-¡No! ¡No vayas! ¡Tengo mucho miedo!

Gouenji aferró los puños y mordiéndose los labios profundamente frustrado, se sentó nuevamente.

-Solamente porque sé que me necesitas es que me quedaré. -Dijo serio, y entonces volteó a verlo y sonrió.

Fubuki intentó hacer lo mismo, pero no pudo.

-Ven. -Dijo Gouenji.

Fubuki obedeció acercándose a su hermanastro.

Y éste lo abrazó fuertemente.

Fubuki siguió llorando, pero silenciosamente. Sobre su pecho.

-Prométeme que no vas a permitir que nadie más te vuelva a lastimar. -Dijo Gouenji abrazando a su hermanastro.

-Lo prometo. -Dijo este penosamente.

-Y también prométeme que no vas a permitir que alguien te vuelva a tratar como algo que no eres. Fubuki, ese idiota no sabe lo valioso que eres. Me da gusto que te haya dejado porque alguien como él jamás podría valorarte. Significas mucho.

Fubuki no decía nada, solo intentaba contener su llanto.

-Desahógate. -Susurró Gouenji.

Y Fubuki rompió en llanto nuevamente.


	2. El hermano mayor

**2**

**El hermano mayor**

Hacía un frío infernal en el apartamento.

La calefacción había estado fallando desde hacía unos meses, y el dueño, no tenía tiempo de contratar a alguien o arreglar el problema por su propia cuenta.

Fubuki despertó cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, normalmente, esa era su hora acostumbrada.

Desde hacía uos cuantos días que vivía temporalmente con su hermanastro. Aún se sentía miserable y naturalmente que lo último que quería era sentirse solo.

Casi no veía a Gouenji, además de su deprimente manía de dormirse temprano y despertarse hasta tarde; Fubuki había dejado de verlo a causa de los estudios de éste.

Gouenji estaba a poco tiempo de obtener finalmente una plaza en un hospital, estaría realizando su servicio social y requería todo el tiempo que fuese necesario.

Sin embargo, intentaba darle un pequeño lugar a Fubuki, y cuando éste despertaba más temprano y Gouenji aún estaba en la casa, solían comer juntos.

Claro, Fubuki apenas si picaba la comida.

Aquella tarde, aún nubosa a causa de la temporada; Fubuki fue a la sala y encendió el televisor. Esperaba encontrar algo que le provocara sueño nuevamente.

De improviso pareció estremecerse, pues la puerta se abrió, y Gouenji apareció. Fubuki se sobresaltó al instante.

-¡Gouenji! -Gritó.

-Hola, Fubuki. -Dijo éste. Con un tono algo ronco en la voz.

Fubuki abrió bien los ojos y soltó el control remoto. De inmediato se acercó a su hermano y lo miró apenado.

-¡Oh, Gouenji! -Dijo con miedo. -¡¿Qué has hecho?

Gouenji apartó levemente el rostro, de una bonita y blanquita mano.

-Nada. -Respondió Gouenji.

Gouenji tenía varios raspones en el rostro, y la nariz le marcaba una línea de sangre hasta la mitad izquierda de la comisura de los labios.

Fubuki pareció espantarse de verdad.

-¿Qué te pasó? ¿Fue Someoka no es así?

-¡Se lo tenía merecido! -Dijo Gouenji altaneramente, y se acercó al desayunador redondo; detrás del sofá.

Fubuki fue tras él.

-No, Gouenji. -Dijo tomándolo de los hombros.

Gouenji apartó una silla y se sentó al instante.

-Me encontré con él. -Dijo, entrecerrando los ojos. -Y no sabes la rabia que sentí al verlo.

"-Intenté contenerme, pero al parecer él también deseaba ajustar cuentas conmigo.

-¡Pudo haberte lastimado más! -Gritó Fubuki, a punto de llorar. -¡Pudo haberte herido de gravedad!

-¿Quién te preocupa en verdad? -Preguntó Gouenji. -Él está bien, en todo caso. Para mi desgracia.

-¡Tonto! -Gritó Fubuki sin poder contenerse más.

Y al instante echó a correr a la habitación, y se encerró para echarse a llorar.

Gouenji no intentó detenerlo.

...

Antes de que dieran ocho y treinta, Gouenji se metió tranquilamente a su cuarto.

Caminó hasta la cama, y se sentó a un lado de ella. Tomó la espalda de Fubuki, quien seguía sollozando.

-Perdóname. -Susurró arrepentido. -No debí decir eso.

-Yo sí te quiero. -Dijo Fubuki, intentando alzar el rostro. -Yo no quería que nada malo te pasara.

"-Yo no pensé en Someoka. Yo pensé en Gouenji.

Gouenji agachó el rostro, y besó la cabeza de Fubuki.

-Ven, vamos a que comas algo. -Dijo. -Ya no quiero que pases más tiempo aquí.

Ambos salieron de la habitación, y se sentaron en el desayunador.

Gouenji preparó algo ligero para que ambos pudieran cenar. Fubuki estaba callado, y aún se secaba las lágrimas con el brazo.

-Olvidemos para siempre todo esto. -Dijo Gouenji, sentándose frente a Fubuki, y repartiendo los alimentos. -Quiero que a partir de mañana, vayas conmigo a donde tenga que ir. Ya no vas a estar llorando por tonterías.

Fubuki asintió con la cabeza.

-Y si lo vemos. -Continuó Gouenji. -No haremos algo al respecto.

"-Tenemos que sacarlo de nuestras vidas. Los dos, tenemos que lograrlo.

Y sonrió.

Fubuki hizo lo mismo.

-¿Me prometes que no vas a volver a llorar por él? -Preguntó dulcemente Gouenji.

Fubuki asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, lo prometo. -Dijo. Y un leve recuerdo de sus ojos brillantes, pareció regresar a éstos. Sus pómulos sonrojados, se elevaban levemente a causa de su sonrisa.

Gouenji no pudo evitar enternecerse.

-Promete que no vas a pensar que yo no te quiero. -Dijo Fubuki.

-Lo prometo. -Dijo su hermano, sonriendo. -Y lamento otra vez haber hecho esa pregunta tan estúpida.

Fubuki asintió con la cabeza.

-No importa. -Dijo. -Al menos, estás bien. Y eso es lo que me importa.

Aquella fue la primera de muchas cenas juntos.

Fubuki, quien había cambiado de actitud; también había empezado a sentir especial atracción hacia los alimentos, y le rogaba a Gouenji, le comprara un libro de cocina. Éste aceptó, y en ese mismo día, Fubuki ya se encontraba con su primer receta de interés.

Así aprendió a cocinar, y era él quien le hacía de cenar a su hermano, cuando éste regresaba ya muy tarde del servicio.

Fubuki lo esperaba a la hora que fuese, y ambos comían placidamente, aun asi faltara poco para el amanecer.

En los días en los que Gouenji no tenía muchos deberes; se llevaba a Fubuki consigo, y le enseñaba el hospital y el área donde él estaba ejerciendo el servicio. También le presentó a algunos amigos y gente con la cual él se llevaba bien.

Fubuki pasó a vivir oficialmente en el apartamento de su hermano, tras casi tres meses de haber estado ahí, desde aquella tarde tan horrible.

Fubuki ahora cuidaba de plantitas de maceta y hacía atentamente sus tareas de la carrera. Gouenji solía llevarlo a la escuela una vez que entró, y también recogerlo si tenía tiempo.

Entonces empezaron a planear sus vacaciones y fines de semana, y más aún, empezaron a planear su vida.

Tenían planeado arreglar mejor el cuarto de huéspedes donde ya dormía Gouenji, además de mover los muebles de lugar y pintar el apartamento.

No podían negarlo, aquella vida comenzó a volverse realmente bonita.

Fubuki empezó a cocinar con enorme devoción, pensando en la clase de cosas que su hermano amaría; y se estremecía de gusto al pensar en su reacción.

Gouenji, por su parte, empezaba a llevarle cosas a Fubuki. Solía comprarle una barra de chocolate, una cajita de galletas, e incluso le compró otra macetita.

Y poco a poco empezó a llevarle cosas más especiales; como algunas flores bonitas para que cuidara, y hasta una mascota pensó en regalarle.

Y tras cuatro meses de vivir en aquella bonita estancia; Gouenji estaba listo para darle la buena noticia a Fubuki.

Tenía planeado presentarle a alguien.

Muy importante para él.


End file.
